Daughter of Apollo
by Neathra
Summary: Neathra, a daughter of Apollo suddenly finds herself outside of Fort Dawnguard. She runs into Gunmar, and is recruited into the Dawnguard, after she hits attacking vampires with solar energy. But Neathra's demigod heritage, manages to get her into trouble, when it turns out she is needed to stop the vampires. Her to Do list? 1:Find Auri-El's bow. 2:Stop the vampires. 3:Get Home
1. Welcome to Skyrim

**Skyrim belongs to Bethesda, and Percy Jackson to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I stared at the plains in front of me. One second I'm with my Mom touring some ancient ruins, laughing to myself at some of the myths, and the next I'm standing in mountain pass with only two safe ways out- forward or backwards.

Oh excuse me. I haven't introduced myself. My fault. My name is Neathra and I'm a demigod daughter of the Greek God Apollo. What that means is that while my Mom is a mortal, my father isn't; he is as I said before the Greek god Apollo. Because of my half divine nature, I have certain privileges as well as certain challenges. For example I'm an excellent archer as well as being able to attack with solar energy. However I have ADHD, dyslexia, and I should be wearing glasses for nearsightedness. Also during the summer I go to a special camp called Camp Half-Blood, where demigods can practice our abilities and fighting skills, as well as being safe from monsters who want to kill and eat us demigods.

My father generally has golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He can look however he wants, but that's how he generally looks when I get to see him. Which isn't that often as gods and goddesses tend to be really busy and don't have a lot of time to hang out with their kids. I have seen him more times than some of my half siblings thou, I've seen Father maybe three times. Most haven't ever met him at all. Naturally I get my archery talent, and solar energy control from Father. I also get my ADHD or battle reflexes, and dyslexia or my brain wanting to read Ancient Greek from him as well.

My Mom on the other hand didn't give me any powers or problems, and is as good of a mother as she can be. We fight and argue sometimes. However we always manage to talk it out and understand what set off the fight in the end.

Mom at least physically is the total opposite of Father. Brunet instead of blonde, Hazel eyes instead of blue, and pale skin instead of tan. From my Father I get my powers. From Mom I get my looks.

I'm barely five feet tall, with rebellious mud brown hair and mud brown eyes splattered with acid green. My skin refuses to tan. In fact it seems to delight in burning, something that has earned me sniggers from my siblings. After all, the Sun Gods daughter not being able to get a tan. Ha Ha. Well I'll be laughing at them when they get skin cancer, and I don't because I'm constantly covered in sunblock and they are constantly getting hit by UV rays.

Alright perhaps my hatred of my appearance isn't because I look bad but because all my siblings are tan blue eyed blonde haired kids. That and some of the other campers are kind of mean about me looking like Mom more then I look like Father.

However back to my current predicament. You know the one where I'm standing in a valley and either need to go forward or backward. Ok first thing I needed to do was get my bearings, so naturally I looked to the sun. Which felt strange. I mean it was familiar but still not like, like, like someone you haven't seen in a long time but you remember their face, or voice but not their name or personality. Which was strange because at home I knew the sun pretty well, but instead of feeling aloft the sun here felt warm and inviting. Huh.

Anyway using the sun as a point, I figured I was facing north. So I decided to head that way. I could also see smoke on the horizon and it was from a fire which probably meant people: so north it was. Once I found civilization I could ask where it was, and get provisions like arrows or food. Speaking of arrows I had a fair amount and if worst came to worst my bow could be used to bludgeon an enemy.

I drew an arrow and then stopped starting at it. Now normally my arrows have a wooden shaft, some sort of feathering at the end and the most important part, a celestial bronze arrow head, this arrow was had a different tip, it was murky green almost like glass. Quickly I checked all the arrows to find that yes, all of my celestial bronze arrows now appeared to be glass arrows. I shook my head. This couldn't stop me moving, I had no food, water or shelter, and couldn't spend time freaking out about my arrows. They should still work as a defense, even if they are glass.

I notched one of the arrows and started north. I was trying to go slow to not catch anything's eye, however being in a hurry to find shelter had me moving much faster than if normally want to go.

"HOWOOOOOOOO"

Hades! That meant wolves. And in all likelihood they weren't mostly friendly like Lady Artemis's wolves. I quickly placed my back up against a rock. They couldn't come from behind me now. Scanning the horizon I saw three shapes headed my way.

Pulling back the bow I let an arrow fly. One wolf down. Drawing a second arrow I aimed at a second wolf and shot. Another accurate shot. Suddenly the third wolf dropped dead.

Carefully incase the wolf hadn't just suffered a heart attack, I moved forward to examine the bodies. Two of them had my arrows, which I then recovered. After all they were still usable even if they were totally gross.

The third wolf was different. I recovered an almost miniature arrow from the body. However this arrow wouldn't or couldn't ever be shot from a bow.

I thought rapidly. What projectile weapon uses a miniature arrow like projectile? I should know this, I studied all types of projectile weapons; slingshots, crossbows, my bow, guns... CROSSBOWS. That was it, and that made the miniature arrow actually a crossbow bolt.

"Turn around slowly. Don't draw your bow." A rough voice said from behind me. Slowly I followed the voices instructions.

A tall man wielding a crossbow stood behind me. He had strange armor on. It was red and looked quilted. He had red hair as well. It was long enough to reach his shoulders and a small piece of it was braided on left side of his face. His skin appeared tan, but it was more of an 'I'm outside a lot' tan then an 'I suntan' tan. He was well muscled, a bit like the Hephaestus kids at camp, and on his belt an axe could be seen hanging.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Umm please don't shoot me. My name is Neathra, and I'm lost. I swear."

"You're not a vampire?" He pressed

"It's the middle of the day" I pointed out.

"Vampires can walk in daylight"

"How can I prove I'm not a vampire then?"

"My crossbow has an Anti-vampire enchantment. Maybe if I shot your fo-"

"Can I just touch the thing?"

"Fine. Just stand so I can shot you if you attack." I pricked my finger on the loaded bolt, and it bleed, nothing else. Gunmar side in relief. "We can't be too careful." He lowered the crossbow. "My name is Gunmar. You should come with me. You're a good archer, but a vampire would probably kill you." Relieved I wasn't in any eminent danger of being shot, I accepted his apology and followed him.

Gunmar it turns out, is a vampire hunter. Or more accurately he is the blacksmith for a group of vampire hunters called the Dawnguard. As we walked quickly into through the plans he told me that his family was killed by vampires and he wanted to protect others from that. I told him about my life. (The censored version. No gods.) That my Father was never around and how I was teased for looking like my Mom.

I also managed to get information out him about where I was. I was in a world called Tamriel, in a country called Skyrim. Currently we were in The Rift one of nine holds, that surrounded the land. Riften the capital was known for its Thieves Guild. The Dawnguard resided in Fort Dawnguard which was in Dayspring Canyon.

We arrived at the entrance to the Dayspring Canyon he led on and I followed.

The canyon had a grassy floor and trees littered the ground. I could see animals-mostly bunnies- running around the area.

As we headed to the Fort sounds of combat reached our ears. We turned to look at each other, and then we raced around the bends to see a huge commotion. People wearing the same armor as Gunmar and others wearing black or gray armor where fighting. Miniature Hell Hounds also attacked those who I guessed were the Dawnguard.

Drawing his axe Gunmar charged. Into the fray. I drew my bow and shot at the Hell Hounds and vampires, especially after one made a go at me.

My bow was doing little to no damage even with my natural and trained skill at it. So frustrated, I tried channeling solar energy into my arrows.

Normally I could glow if I really wanted or hit a hellhound with a small burst of heat. This was my first time trying to add my power to a weapon.

The arrow glowed with a soft golden light as I shot it at one of the vampires. It hit him in the left arm, but instead of just shaking it off, he snarled and tried to rip the arrow out of his arm. As he grabbed the arrow it glowed gold and his hand smoked. His eyes shot up, and locking on me I saw a flash of fear cross his face.

"Retreat we need to regroup! The girl is using Auri-El's power!"

With that he along with the other vampires and their hellhounds ran, quickly putting distance between them and the Dawnguard.

Who was Auri-El?


	2. Explanations, Dragonborn, and Propecies

**Skyrim belongs to Bethesda, Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**AN: I'll right, I got some questions about things. **

**I thought it was appropriate to answer said questions. (I have rewritten the questions.) Feel free to skip… **

**1: Why do I use Auri-El, not Akatosh? **

**Well, we know that Auri-El is the Elven name for Akatosh like Jupiter is the Roman name for Zeus. I decided to use Auri-El, because that is the form that the expansion pack Dawnguard uses (Auri-El's Bow is the big artifact for example), as the storyline is following Dawnguard I thought it was appropriate. **

**2: Why is Neathra's power so surprising light based magic is found in the Dawnguard questline?**

**The light based energy Neathra uses is different from light based magic in Skyrim. It's part of her demigod inheritance, and as such is immortal power, not magic, and besides, she didn't throw a bolt of light at the vampire, she fired an arrow that burned. **

**3: How did she burn the vampires with it when sunlight doesn't burn vampire in Skyrim?**

** I forgot… Ok but I came up with another idea. So the facts first. The sun and stars are actually holes into another dimension. So I figured that the light pouring out from them could be compared to warming your hands in front of a fire. When Neathra channels solar power however, being hit with the attack is like grabbing a coal out of the fire. So while you may feel warm near the fire, you hurt yourself by touching it. The same thing with the vampires, only it negatively effects them. The energy outpouring from the sun and stars, simply weakens a vampire. However being hit with it in a concentrated from is painful and damaging. I'm going with Auri-El's bow works on the same principle. Also, nobody will comment on Vampires not being hurt by sunlight. **

**Oh, and if I manage to mess up Elder Scrolls lore, it's because I'm new to the franchise. I try to research what I need to, but I might mess things up. I will try to get both worlds rules correct but I do reserve the right to fudge it for creative purposes. Hope nobody minds too much.**

**That makes me wonder, if the sun and stars are holes to the same dimension, why doesn't starlight effect vampires the same way as sunlight does. Same question about why vampires in our world can stroll around at night fine, but the same electromagnetic energy stars put out hurts them in the day.**

* * *

"Neathra, what? How? How did you do that?! Your bow isn't enchanted." Gunmar asked astounded

"You mean attacking with solar energy? I've always been able to do that. I mean I've always been able to conjure it. That was the first time I've forced it into a weapon. By the way who the Hades is Auri-El? What did that vampire mean by I was using his power? What were those Hellhounds doing here? And why in Olympus's name is everyone staring at me like have some kind of disease?"

Gunmar exchanged a glance with another member of the Dawnguard who I took to be his boss. Then several members came over and the Dawnguard held a rapid huddle; then they turned to me. Gunnar's boss spoke "You're obviously not from around here, and it seems you have some explaining to do." He seemed to have guessed I hadn't told Gunmar everything.

"Can we at least go inside?" I asked "My side of the story is rather long, and it would be nice to sit down." Another huddle began, and finally they turned to me.

"Ok" was the response.

"So you're saying you're from another universe?" Isran, asked and I nodded.

"In my world there are twelve major deities, I guess you would call them divines, and a whole bunch of minor ones. They live on in a palace on Mount Olympus. My dad is the god of archery, arts, medicine, and the sun. I have several have brothers and sisters. In fact the all the major deities except Hera- she's the goddess of Marriage- and my aunt Artemis - goddess of the wild, the moon, the hunt, and virgins- have kids."

"So your powers come from your father. And the archery?"

"A combination of practice and talent. Bye the way Hellhounds are pretty much the same as Death hounds, only they get bigger."

"Alright- I'm supposed to believe this because...?" I held out my bow. While my arrows had changed from Celestial bronze to glass, and the fiberglass in my bow was probably something else, the structure remained the same, and most importantly it was very different in design than the Skyrim bows I had seen.

"Gunmar can you take a look at this. I'm betting it's like nothing you've ever seen." As Gunmar examined the bow, I turned back to Isran. "So who is Auri-El? And what did that vampire mean that I was using his power?"

"Auri-El, is also known as Akatosh, is the chief of the Elven pantheon, he and Akatosh are sometimes shown to have separate powers and lore, such as Akatosh being the father of the dragons. Auri-El has a connection to the sun and archery, and helped create the mortal plane. From what you've told me, his domains seem similar to your father's."

"Ya, my father." I stared at my shoes. Someone cleared their throat behind me. Turning Gunmar had returned holding my bow carefully.

"Isran, I've never seen a bow made like this before; in fact I've never seen the material this bow was made of before." So maybe the fiberglass in my bow hadn't become something else. "Besides that, I've never seen any armor like the kind Neathra's wearing."

"I'm not wearing armor. I got dragged out of my dimension, during a trip with my mom. These are just my normal cloths."

"Nobody wears that kind of outfit for normal clothing either." Isran looked at me,

"Perhaps you are from another world, Neathra. Alright let's say I buy your story. What now?"

"Well, I'm looking for a way to get home, but I need something to do until I find it. Could I work with the Dawnguard until then? I'm good against vampires."

"That's another thing. How did you do that trick with the bow? It would be good if I could teach my hunters how to attack like that."

"I thought I already explained. I've always been able to. A perk of being a daughter of Apollo I guess." I shrugged, "Besides one of the others told me that light magic isn't that uncommon, in this occupation. What's so special or surprising about what I did?" Gunmar and Isran stared at me as though I had grown wings or something. I turned checking – you couldn't be too sure with the Greeks, and I didn't know how active the Divines were. When I was certain I was still normal, I turned back "Why are you looking at me like that – again?" It was Gunmar who spoke,

"Neathra, I wouldn't call what you did out there, light magic, more like, channeling the powers of the sun, into an arrow. Your bow either had one exceptional enchantment, or something divine happened. Your bow doesn't have an enchanted aura, so it had to be the second one. It's no wonder the vampires beat a hasty retreat."

"Oh." I looked at my feet again. "Well can I help? I'd really like to spend my time here productively. Besides when I die, I want some really awesome experiences to freak out the judges! Never mind." I added when I saw the looks on their faces.

"Well, that was interesting" A new voice echoed through the room.

"Alora don't shout." Hissed another voice. Turning I saw two women in the doorway. The first woman who had spoken leaned against the doorway, her armor was tight, black, and formfitting, a black cape hung down her back, the hood pulled down. She was the one who had spoken first. Her companion, was a slightly short woman, who was wearing red armor that also had a long cloak, was standing more in the entrance of the door. Alora – the first woman – rolled her eyes

"Oh, please Serana, if I had shouted, you would defiantly know. I simply raised my voice." She walked over, holding out her hand "I'm Alora the Dragonborn, this is Serana, my friend, and you are?"  
"Um, Neathra, I'm from another world." I shook her hand "What's Dragonborn?"

"Hmm, I have dragon blood, can absorb dragon souls, and can learn Thu'um really fast. I'm pretty well known in Skyrim after defeating Alduin, last year." Alora explained. I gave her a blank look.

"I'm sorry, but who is Alduin?" Alora shot Isran a look,

"She is definitely from another world. After recent events even the hold guards know who I am, and they definably know who Alduin was." She turned back to me "Alduin was a big scary black dragon that could eat dead souls in Sovagarde – that's the afterlife for heroes." She returned to Isran "I got you a moth priest. His name is Dexion Evicus, and he's waiting for you in the main hall to read Serana's Elder Scroll. Neathra I'll explain later. Come on guys, let's go." She turned and left, followed by Serana, Isran, Gunmar, and them myself.

This was the world I had been dropped into. A world where the closest thing to a demigod is a dragonborn, the world where vampires exist, and where there are vampire hunters. For once I was the person without any idea what was going on.

I reentered the main chamber, to find the rest of the Dawnguard there waiting. Alora jerked her head in a "hurry up" fastion, and I quickly joined the group. Alora smiled at the man who was holding a large gold scroll, and said "Ok, Dexion, everybody's here. Can you read the scroll now?" He nodded

"Of course, Miss Alora." He opened the Scroll, and there was some sort of flash; at the same time as the flash, a sharp pain ran through my head. I grabbed my head, until the pain stopped, looking up I saw everyone else staring intently at Dexion. He was speaking.

"… A voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise". In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one." The voice continues "A stranger to this world, a child of the sun, will be the one to hold the bow of dawn."  
Now the voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood, and of golden blood.  
My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls."

He turned to Alora "I need the other two scrolls to continue." She nodded thinking

"I know where the one where the scroll of the secrets of the dragons is, but I have no idea about the other one. Do you Serana?"

"My mother most likely has it." Her fingers tightened a little. That was something I knew: parent issues. However the scroll highlights Neathra as a needed figure." I absentmindedly nodded.

"Golden blood could mean ichor. In my world, it's the blood of immortals. It's literally gold, and all demigods have a little mixed in with our normal blood."

Alora clapped her hands. "Then its settled. Serana, Neathra and I need to work together on this quest. Serana, come on, we need to get to the Collage. I gave the scroll to the librarian" They left. I then turned to Gunmar.

"Is there somewhere I could sleep tonight? I don't really have anywhere to stay." He nodded, and then pointed.

"There should be some cots that way." I thanked him and then found a cot and fell asleep.

* * *

**So chapter done, thank you for reading. Alora has completed the main quest. Dragonborn hasn't happened yet. I've got some solely Skyrim ideas for Alora, including a journal like list of everything that happens after all the DLC's and the main game are complete, and one of her dealing with the Blades. (Paarthanax is like a dad to her.) **


End file.
